Generally, a hermetic compressor is provided with a motor part disposed in a hermetic casing for generating a driving force, and a compression part for compressing a refrigerant by receiving a driving force from the motor part.
The hermetic compressor is categorized into a single type one and a dual type one according to the number of cylinders. According to the single type hermetic compressor, one suction pipe is connected to one cylinder. However, according to the dual type hermetic compressor, a plurality of suction pipes are connected to a plurality of cylinders.